Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resistance exercisers and more particularly pertains to a new universal resistance training device for a treadmill for exercising and strengthening the arms and upper torso while working out on a treadmill
Description of the Prior Art
The use of resistance exercisers is known in the prior art. More specifically, resistance exercisers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a lower support frame mounted to a lower body support structure and an upper body exercise structure thereon. The upper body exercise structure includes an upper frame which is selectively and adjustably mounted on the lower support frame. A flywheel is rotatably mounted in the upper frame. A belt and selectable number of weights drag along the flywheel for selectively adjusting the effort required to maintain rotation of the flywheel. Another prior art includes a rocker arm for an electric treadmill which includes an upright frame, a base frame, a front supporting leg and a rear supporting leg. A console is mounted on the upright frame, and a handrail is fitted to either side thereof. A continuous belt circles therearound for an in-place rotation. Also, another prior art includes a treadmill of conventional design including upper body exercise features involving a lever having a rearwardly disposed gripping handle and a forwardly disposed extremity pivotably secured to a stanchion of adjustable height. Reversibly extensible tether bands or springs extend between the lever and the stanchion. Further, another prior art includes a bed having a driving motor provided under the bed; a rotary traction device; a lower-limb traction device connected to a front portion of the rotary traction device; and an upper-limb traction device connected to a rear portion of the rotary traction device. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new universal resistance training device for a treadmill.